Caught in the Tender Trap
by Scarlet Tabby
Summary: AU of "The Apparent Trap" where Freddy tries to trick his parents into getting back together so he can guilt them into getting him a mini bike. But what happens when old feelings are stirred up and new ones take hold? Frasier Crane and Lilith Sternin find themselves caught in a different kind of trap altogether. Frilith.


Author's Note: This is dedicated to iloveromance for giving me the idea and helping me work out some of the details. I hope you like it, dear!

**Caught in the Tender Trap**

"In other words, we're getting remarried."

Frasier's heart dove into his stomach. What the hell was Lilith doing!? He tried his best to act happy and hide his sheer terror. It didn't come off well. Freddy reacted so happily, rushing off to tell Niles.

Lilith frowned and walked over to the sofa. "Damn. I thought that would work. We called his bluff and he called ours."

"Or else you just built up our son's hopes only to bring them crashing down!"

She scoffed, "Oh be serious, Frasier. When has Frederick ever expressed any desire for us to get back together?" She paused and sat down, thinking. "Unless…perhaps this wasn't enough to scare him off. I don't think he believed us."

"Lilith, what the hell are you talking about!?"

"We have to up our game. Come sit here with me."

Frasier cautiously came to sit beside her, wary of what was to come. A yelp came from the other room.

"He's told Niles. Quick, kiss me."

"What!?"

She rolled her eyes. "As deplorable as it might be, try to put some passion into it."

It was useless to argue, he knew. So instead, he downed the glass of red wine sitting on the coffee table and threw himself on her.

It was supposed to be an act. An act to scare their son out of his wits and fess up to his manipulations. But something happened. As Frasier's lips moved across hers, Lilith felt a warmth fill her body. It was as though something was filling the void she didn't even know was there. It was like coming home after a long business trip, welcomed into the arms of a loved one.

She had told him to put some passion in it, and he did his best to comply. But somewhere along the way, the acting stopped. Her mouth, her lips, her tongue, all felt so intoxicating. He had one arm around her slender waist. Those delicate curves he had always loved so much…Lilith had always been such a strong, independent force of a woman; her small physicality provided a nice balance. Her fists balled the back of his sweater, pulling him closer to her. He tangled his free hand in her soft, dark hair. He could kiss her like this forever. He _wanted_ to kiss her like this forever.

"Um…guys?...Guys?...HELLO!?" Niles shouted, trying to make his brother and that…that _woman_ cease their animalistic pawing.

The two broke apart, jarred by the yell. The first thing they saw was Freddy's face. Their son was slack-jawed and his eyes were full of pure traumatized terror. At first, Lilith felt a little fuzzy, but when reality came back, she smirked. She had won.

Frasier instantly hated himself for what he had done. No, that wasn't quite right. He hated himself for _liking_ what he had done. He hated himself for wanting to pick Lilith up and carry her to his bedroom like some kind of lusty caveman.

Niles grimaced at the scene. "So what's this happy news I hear?"

"We…" Frasier trailed off. He wasn't quite sure what to say.

Freddy gulped. "So you're…you're really getting remarried?"

"Isn't that what you wanted, Frederick?" Lilith asked with a smile.

He looked up at his uncle. "I…"

Niles looked down at Freddy and back at his brother. Poor Frasier looked completely flabbergasted. Somehow this had been Lilith's plan and she had steamrolled him into complying. Well, his brother was a big boy and could take care of this mess himself. "Well, I should be getting home," Niles finally said, rushing to the door. He left without his coat or any sort of goodbye.

Freddy took a deep breath and plastered a smile on his face. He wouldn't lose this. He was getting that mini bike if it was the last thing he did! "This is going to be the best Christmas ever!"

Lilith frowned. This wasn't how this was supposed to go. She was so close! "You know this means you'll have to give up your friends and your school because we'll be moving to Seattle."

"I'll move anywhere if it means we can be a family again! I'm going to call all my friends." He ran out of the room in triumph, knowing that it was only a matter of time before his parents caved now.

Lilith fell back on the sofa in defeat. "Well I guess we will have to get him that mini bike."

"Well…"

"You have a better idea? Because I know he's still conning us. But I'm not sure what else we can do!"

"Move to Seattle," Frasier replied quietly.

She bolted up. "What are you talking about? We were bluffing, remember?" Her voice was weak, she knew. But how could she give in to the idea that they could possibly get back together? Frasier didn't want her here, and his family would rather she move to the moon than any closer to Seattle. Never mind what she was thinking or feeling, this couldn't be what Frasier meant.

"We were, yes. But, well, I don't know, but Lilith, didn't you…feel something? Just now? Because I…did." He shook his head. "It was probably just my imagination."

Lilith didn't quite know what was happening. "I did feel something, Frasier. I felt what I always feel when you kiss me. But we did always have good physical chemistry. Our sex life was always quite rewarding, don't you think? We were just falling back into familiar patterns," she rationalized.

"Yes, you're probably right." Frasier stared at his hands clasped in his lap. He couldn't quite look at her. He didn't want to see the expression on her face. He didn't want to hope that it would show him the affection he was feeling for her in that moment. More likely, it would show pity on his nostalgic sentimentality. That's all this was, after all. Right?

"As far as I can see, there's only one thing to do," she said quietly. Lilith put her hand on his knee. He turned to look at her. "I think the answer will present itself in the morning. Either we'll spend tonight scratching an old itch, or we'll discover something new."

Frasier was wide-eyed. "Are you…are you saying we should spend the night together?"

She removed her hand. "Not if you don't think it's a good idea. I'm sorry, that was probably inappropriate of me. We've been divorced for how many years? And still I…I keep coming back to you, Frasier."

Her eyes told him exactly what he wanted to know. She wasn't just playing along. She wasn't just humoring him. What had started out as a ploy to con their kid out of a useless death trap had culminated in…whatever this was. But he liked it. He was excited for what was to come.

Frasier's first instinct was to pause and examine this situation and discuss the possibilities. But his whole life was full of talk, full of being stuck in his own mind and the minds of others. It was time to actually do something.

One moment Lilith was sitting on the couch, preparing herself for Frasier's inevitable rejection once again. This was getting to be a habit in the years since their horrific divorce. But the next thing she knew, Frasier had stood up, pulled her up with him, and kissed her. And they kissed for quite a while, standing there together, locked in a fiery embrace. His strong arms encircled her tiny body, making her feel both safe and secure as well as incredibly turned on, as was usually the way with Frasier.

He pulled away for air, but he kept his arms tightly around her. He wouldn't let her get away this time. "I don't know if this is just pure lust or if I'm falling in love with you again, but I think those are possibilities worth exploring, don't you?"

Lilith smiled and leapt up. Frasier caught her and carried her into his bedroom.

The next morning, Lilith woke to the strangest sensation. She was…smiling. She honestly couldn't remember the last time that had happened. Gradually, she opened her eyes. She was in Frasier's bedroom. In Frasier's bed. The memories of the evening before flooded back and her smile grew. She turned onto her stomach and propped her chin up on her hand to look him. He was still asleep. He never was an attractive sleeper. His mouth was open and his nose made that annoying whistling sound as air moved in and out. But she had to say, he looked so much better clean shaven and with shorter hair. What hair there was left. She pressed her hand to her mouth to stop from laughing. Was this really happening again? Lilith Sternin was getting giddy over her ex-husband.

But a rude, mean thought intruded into her mind. Wasn't this what happened the last time they gave in to a night of passion? She had practically begged him to take her back, and he turned her down. Yes, they had agreed it was for the best at the time. What else could she do? Frasier had loved her once, truly loved her. And instead of trying to live up to that love and prove that she had earned it, she ran into the arms of another man. She had left her husband and her son, doing what ended up being irreparable damage. Frasier took her back once, only to realize his mistake a few months later. He wouldn't take her back again. So where did this leave them now?

Lilith didn't want to think about that. She wanted to go back to being happy. She was so happy a moment ago. She softly let her head fall into the pillow and closed her eyes again.

A minute later, Frasier awoke. The first thing he noticed was the smell. That faint floral scent of her shampoo and the remnants of the crisp Dior perfume she wore. He hadn't realized before now that she still wore the same scent he had bought for her in Paris all those years ago. He smiled and looked over to the raven-haired beauty asleep beside him. Was it really possible that she could love him again after so long? The thought was a curious one. Years ago, it had been she who had ruined their relationship—though her actions had been a reaction to his neglect, that he knew—but she had tried so hard to make it up to him. Yet it was he who had eventually filed for divorce, he who had turned her away when she had asked to reconcile. She had moved on, as had he. He had been so sure he had gotten over her. But could a man really get over the mother of his child, the woman who knew him better than anyone else, the woman he turned to in any major crisis of his life? Frasier had always known that a part of him would always love Lilith. Could he really be _in love_ with her again? In this moment, all wanted was to lie in bed with her forever. His mind drifted to fantasies of the future, having his wife and child in his home once again.

With a warm feeling filling him, Frasier leaned over and softly kissed Lilith's exposed shoulder. She stirred at the sensation, chills running down her spine and a smile spreading over her lips. This was certainly a good omen. She turned to face him. "Good morning," she said simply.

"Good morning," he replied. He waited patiently for the inevitable letdown. She would surely tell him that, while the sex was still great—it always was—that was all that was between them anymore. She and Frederick would pack up and go back to Boston. And why shouldn't they? He couldn't very well beg them to stay. Not again.

Lilith saw something flash in his eyes. Disappointment? That was probably it. But what if it wasn't? Was there still a chance for them? She took a deep breath and decided to do the brave thing for once in her book-smart, painfully rational life. "Frasier, I just—"

"Lilith, please," he interrupted. "I know what you're going to say. And you don't need to let me down easy. I know this wasn't meant to be."

Her face fell. She couldn't help it. "I see. If that's how you feel."

He blinked, unsure if he had seen what he thought he saw. "Well, that's how you feel isn't it?"

"Frankly, no."

"Really?"

Lilith regarded him closely. "Frasier, I don't want to just chock this up to lingering sexual attraction. I don't think that's what this is. At least not for me."

He couldn't believe his ears. "I…I feel the same way."

"You do?!"

"Yes! I was lying here, watching you sleep, and all I could think of was how irrationally excited I am for all our days like this in the future. I want you here with me. I want to raise our son together."

"That's what I want, too. Although—" Her words were cut off by his kiss. She leaned in and let the joy and love wash over her. Frasier wanted her back. For once, Frasier wanted her back. She would finally get to make it up to him, earn his love, and prove to him and his family and herself that they were truly meant for each other.

Frasier broke away. He couldn't stop smiling. "Lilith, I can't remember when I've been this happy."

"Me either," she agreed, beaming. She leaned in again to reignite their fiery kiss.

Their bliss was interrupted. The bedroom door banged open. "Hey Dad, do you know where Mom is—Whoa!" Freddy stood there, gaping at his parents.

Lilith scrambled to pull the sheets tight around her body. She couldn't believe Frederick was walking in on them. Again. At least the last time he was two and they could lie their faces off to convince him that Mommy and Daddy were play a grownup game that he would understand when he was a grownup. Lilith subtly wiped the corners of her mouth and tried to think of something to say to her son. "Frederick, we're moving to Seattle." That wasn't really what she had intended, but there it was. Both Freddy and Frasier stared at her, wide-eyed. But then Lilith remembered how all this had started. Her eyes narrowed and a sick grin spread over her face. "Isn't that what you wanted? For us to be a family again?" she asked Frederick.

"I just wanted a mini bike!" he admitted, still utterly shocked at the situation. "I was trying to manipulate your deep-seated feelings of inadequacy as parents to guilt you into giving me what I wanted!"

"Oh my god, Lilith, you were right!" Frasier exclaimed, genuinely surprised at the turn of events.

"I told you," she gloated. "You see what you've done, Frederick? You've made your father and I realize that we would like to give our relationship another try. So we'll go back to Boston, I'll quit my job and get you transferred to a school in Seattle, and we'll all be a big happy family come Christmas."

"You're kidding, right?"

She frowned. "Do you really want me to be?"

Freddy looked from one parent to the other. This…this was really happening. Sure, he sometimes fantasized about having both of his parents. But he never entertained any of that in reality. This was too weird. "I don't know…"

"Well why don't you think about it in the kitchen. I'm sure Daphne will fix you some breakfast."

Freddy nodded numbly and walked out, closing the door behind him with a small click.

"You're really going to move in?" Frasier asked quietly.

"If…if that's alright?"

He smiled. "Dad is going to hate this. But he'll just have to get used to it. Because I can't wait."

Lilith returned his happy expression. "Me too. Although," she said, pausing in consideration, "I almost think we should get him that mini bike. Perhaps to soften the blow."

Frasier rolled his eyes. "What does he need a mini bike for? He's got a family again. He's a good kid. He'll be fine. We all will be." And for once, Frasier actually believed the platitudes he dished out. He kissed Lilith once more. They'd figure everything out. As Frasier had once borrowed from the Captain and Tennile, love would keep them together.


End file.
